Fiat Lux
by Olivia14
Summary: Et in Cratere Lux fuit. La Lumière brilla dans les Ténèbres. La formation du groupe d'Aventuriers le plus fucked-up du Cratère, en plusieurs OS.
1. Lux ignis

**Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens d'entre les morts avec un petit OS sur Aventures, encore et toujours, trois fois rien. Bon, je sais que je suis très peu présente ici, sur Twitter et internet de manière générale en ce moment, mais c'est juste à cause de mes études. Je suis en révisions mi-avril, en partiels fin avril et en grandes vacances (oui oui) le 5 mai. Je vais essayer de poster 2-3 petites choses d'ici là, mais je serai à nouveau vraiment active en mai ! (Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction principale,** _ **Escape from reality**_ **, je pense qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant mi-avril)**

 **Cela dit : ce texte est dans un style un peu différent de celui de d'habitude. Je teste des choses, j'expérimente, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Des bisous sur vous, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :)**

* * *

8h du matin.

Soleil levant.

Autour du puit à larges bords, une dizaine de femmes s'activent. Elles bavardent gaiement, assises sur la margelle aux pierres encore froides, debout à côté tirant vivement leur seau hors de l'eau ou tenant leur récipient contre leur hanche en attendant leur tour pour puiser. Elles se sourient avec amitié en se croisant, s'embrassent, aident les plus vieilles et les enfants à porter leur seau trop lourd. Elles se confient les secrets et les méfaits du village, jouant la surprise ou annonçant à la volée qu'elles se sont toujours méfiées de cette petite trainée, de ce vieux dégoutant ou de cet étranger au teint trop pâle. Par groupes de 3 ou 4, elles rentrent lentement chez elles, profitant de la fraicheur de la matinée qui ne durera pas : au cœur de cet été lourd et sec, il ne fait pas bon mettre le nez dehors après 11h du matin. Trop chaud, trop sec.

L'eau des seaux ne risque pas encore de chauffer sous l'effet du soleil violent : elles s'arrêtent devant la maison de chacune et les au-revoir s'éternisent, agrémentés des derniers ragots de la journée (« _Il_ est encore sorti de chez lui hier soir, _il_ ose vraiment tout… », « Mon mari _lui_ a fait détruire un nid de frelons en échange d'un repas, il faut bien être un peu généreux de nos jours », « Je _l'_ ai croisé l'autre nuit, en rentrant des champs… _Il_ m'a regardée, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur ! »). Finalement, la dernière porte se ferme derrière la dernière puiseuse et les rues se taisent.

* * *

10h du matin.

Soleil levé.

Autour du puit qui résonne de son eau frémissante, quelques enfants babillent. Ils courent autour des pierres, grimpent sur le toit de bardeaux qui protège l'eau de la lumière et de la chaleur, glissent, se rattrapent, éclatent de rire. Ils se poursuivent, chantent des airs innocents et jouent dans la poussière du village. Soudain, le plus grand a une idée. Il a 10 ans, il est grand, il est fort. C'est un jeune chef qui donne ses ordres et ses troupes lui obéissent, plus ou moins sagement.

« Allez, ramassez des pierres et suivez-moi ! Prenez-en autant que vous pouvez ! »

La petite armée obtempère et les mains s'activent. Les poches, les tabliers se remplissent de cailloux de diverses formes et de diverses tailles. Finalement, les enfants se mettent en marche derrière le général improvisé. Ils rient beaucoup et se demandent à haute voix où on les conduit ainsi. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop loin ! Ils sont lourds, ces cailloux. Et ils font mal aux mains. Soudain, le petit convoi s'arrête. A force de bavarder, de chanter et de se disputer, les enfants n'ont pas vu le temps passer.

Le général les a faits s'arrêter devant la dernière maison du village, une petite cahute assez délabrée, à l'écart des autres, qui fait peur aux plus petits. Certains se mettent à pleurer : Maman ne veut pas qu'ils aillent ici ! Elle dit que c'est dangereux, que le monsieur qui vit là est très méchant et va leur faire du mal ! Le chef les bouscule un peu :

« Allons, vous n'êtes pas des bébés ! Vous ne craignez rien, de toute façon, je suis avec vous. »

Un peu rassurés, les petits se taisent. Leurs sanglots disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus : le jeu qu'on leur propose est si amusant ! Cette masure n'a pas de vitres aux fenêtres, on peut donc très facilement lancer les pierres dans la maison ! C'est le papa de Meeri qui leur a appris. Les plus habiles réussissent du premier coup, mais la plupart des projectiles n'atteint pas l'objectif désiré. Une pluie de cailloux s'abat sur les planches qui servent de murs et claquent contre le bois sec. Tac tac tac ! Quel drôle de bruit ! Tac tac tac tac ! Oh, Michal a atteint la fenêtre, bravo Michal, bravo ! Tac tac tac tac tac tac tac tac tac tac tac OOOOOH ! Deux grands yeux en colère ont surgi derrière la fenêtre assaillie.

Terrorisés, les enfants s'enfuient en criant et retournent chez eux.

Ils n'ont pas vu les yeux en colère se remplir de larmes à leur vue et retourner se cacher dans leur ombre familière.

* * *

Midi.

Soleil de plomb.

Autour du puit dont les pierres rayonnent de chaleur, personne. L'atmosphère est étouffante. Les quelques arbres qui survivent tant bien que mal à cette sécheresse ne suffisent pas à rendre la place du village agréable. Celle-ci restera vide et silencieuse jusqu'à 16h. Là, l'air sera supportable.

Soleil de plomb. Lumière écrasante. Solitude étincelante.

Regardant à droite et à gauche, vérifiant que personne ne traîne dans les rues à cette heure étouffée, _il_ sort de sa maison. Il a pris deux seaux, qu'il tient dans ses mains pâles et décharnées. Il se dépêche, court presque vers cette eau salutaire qu'il attend depuis le matin. Habitude. Il préfère souffrir un peu de la soif, même par ces chaleurs, que de subir les regards, les silences et les moqueries, voire les crachats des femmes qui fréquentent le puit tôt matin. Du coup, il y va le midi : là il est presque sûr de ne croiser personne. Passant devant une maison aux volets clos, il entend derrière un cri étouffé :

« Chien de sorcier ! »

Il baisse la tête et presse le pas. Comme pour répondre à cette insulte quotidienne, une fenêtre de l'autre côté de la rue s'entrouvre et laisse passer une pierre qui le manque de peu.

Il se met à courir. Ne lâche pas du regard son objectif : le puit. Prendre son eau, repartir, rentrer chez lui et se barricader derrière la porte fragile de sa masure.

Arrivé auprès du puit, il s'arrête. Jette un coup d'œil méfiant derrière lui. Soupire et passe une main sur son visage en nage. Il s'assied sur la margelle et fait une grimace. Les pierres sont vraiment brûlantes. Il renverse la tête en arrière et goûte la douceur de la lumière qui caresse son visage. Il vit dans l'ombre, pâle et froid, et ce moment est sa seule source de chaleur de la journée. Au grand jour, caché par la lumière, couvert par les rayons brûlants du soleil sec, il se sait seul et profite de la tendresse que lui prodigue le silence.

Un peu de paix…

Bon, il ne s'agit pas non plus de s'éterniser. Qui sait ce qu' _ils_ pourraient faire s'il traînait trop longtemps dehors ? Allez, courage. Il se lève, accroche son seau au crochet et tourne la manivelle pour puiser l'eau nécessaire et la remonter. Réitère l'action pour son deuxième seau.

Il crache dans ses mains, prend une grande inspiration et soulève avec un rictus ses deux seaux pleins d'eau. Il détestera toujours sa faiblesse physique qui le contraint constamment à dépenser sa précieuse énergie dans des tâches si basiques. En ce moment, la moindre fatigue peut mettre en danger son intégrité mentale, et il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle. Il serre les dents, baisse les yeux. Ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas faire de bruit. Il s'éloigne du puit, le plus vite possible pour que son eau reste fraiche. Vivement l'automne.

Soudain, un bruit l'arrête. Des pas dans son dos. Il retient son souffle… Un ombre s'étend au-dessus de lui et le jette dans la lumière d'un regard. La peur saisit ses entrailles.

« Eh, toi, qui portes de l'eau, tu pourrais m'en puiser pour faire boire mon cheval ? »

La voix est jeune, sèche, inconnue. Il hésite un instant à faire comme s'il n'avait pas compris, mais préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Il n'est pas d'humeur à affronter un cheval à la course, et encore moins un homme en combat singulier. Bien trop dangereux, surtout par cette chaleur.

Il se retourne et lève les yeux. L'homme qui lui a adressé la parole est à contre-jour, et le soleil joue sur sa silhouette une gamme éblouissante, démultipliée par son armure métallique. Il fait une grimace. _Merde, un paladin de la Lumière. Il ne manquait plus que ça_.

Il soupire et, sans rien dire, pose ses seaux au sol devant le destrier qui plonge sa tête dans l'eau encore fraîche. Le chevalier, qui a mis pied à terre, lui adresse un signe de la tête en guise de remerciement. Quand le cheval a vidé les deux récipients, il retourne rapidement vers le puit, essayant d'ignorer le regard qui le suit. Rapidement, il remplit un des seaux et le présente au paladin qui s'est approché de lui.

« Tenez, buvez, gentilhomme, ça vous fera le plus grand bien à vous aussi.

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il fait ça. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a besoin de parler à une personne qui ne l'insulte pas, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a besoin de don gratuit. Se donner. Offrir un peu de lui-même et de service avant de se renfermer dans son petit 'moi', derrière les barrières protectrices qu'on lui a imposées et qu'il entretient avec ferveur. Ou peut-être qu'il a juste peur de cette montagne de muscles, et qu'il essaye de s'attirer maladroitement ses faveurs.

Ou tout à la fois. Il n'en sait rien lui-même.

Le paladin hausse un sourcil, surpris, et accepte l'offre sans mot dire. Il boit longuement, à même le seau, et quand il a fini, remonte à cheval. Avant de s'éloigner, il se tourne une fois encore vers son interlocuteur :

« Une dernière chose, paysan. Je cherche un certain… (Il sort un parchemin de son gantelet et plisse les yeux pour le lire) Balthazar, Octavius, Barnabé Lennon. Il paraît qu'il habite dans ce village, où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? »

L'interpelé, qui plonge une troisième fois ses seaux dans le puit, fronce les sourcils. Sans se retourner vers le paladin, il répond :

« Ce nom ne me dit rien, cette personne ne doit pas habiter ici. »

Il a fini de puiser. Il se saisit rapidement de ses seaux, fait un signe de tête au chevalier en passant devant lui. Reprend le chemin de sa maison avec un certaine précipitation, probablement due au poids de son chargement. Arrivé chez lui, il pose vite sa réserve d'eau dans la pièce la plus fraîche, un petit réduit sans fenêtres, et ferme sa porte à double tour.

Se protéger de la chaleur. De la lumière.

* * *

14h.

Soleil tapant.

On frappe à sa porte. Installé à sa table, il pose sa plume en soupirant. Il hésite un instant, avant de se lever et d'aller à la porte d'un air las. Sans ouvrir, il demande :

« C'est pour quoi ? »

Une voix jeune, sèche et désormais connue lui répond :

« Je veux parler à Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Ouvrez-moi ! »

 _Merde_. Encore cet imbécile de paladin de la Lumière. Ces connards de villageois l'ont vendu tellement, tellement vite… Il se crispe. La peur tord ses entrailles et, au fond de lui, une petite voix acide commence à chantonner un air menaçant.

Il serre les poings. Inspire et expire lentement pour se calmer. Ne pas céder, Ne pas craquer. Ne pas se vendre.

« Je ne connais pas cette personne, elle n'habite pas ici, répond-il en essayant tant bien que mal de paraître naturel.

\- On me la fait pas, celle-là. Ouvre-moi, ou je défonce ta porte, connard de péquenot ! »

Bon, ça n'a pas marché. Tant pis. Il le savait, de toute façon. Cette situation bancale ne pouvait pas durer. Il se concentre pour refouler ses envies brûlantes de violence au plus profond de lui et commence à préparer froidement un sort. Ne pas céder. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas se perdre. Faire peur à ce lourdaud en armure, caster son cheval le plus vite possible et fuir, reprendre son ancienne vie d'errance, tout lâcher. Tant pis pour son matériel.

« Je vous répète que je ne connais pas de Balthazar ! lance-t-il à tout hasard pour se donner du temps. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Tu l'auras voulu, saleté ! »

Il recule et se prépare à projeter un jet de flammes vers la silhouette qui forcera la porte. Dans quelques secondes… Fracas. La porte vole en éclats, explosée par un coup de pied massif qui le surprend l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'un morceau de bois ne frappe son œil avec une violence inouïe.

« Ah ! »

Il recule et porte instinctivement la main à son visage. La douleur, fulgurante, le prend d'un coup. Des larmes jaillissent, mêlées de sang, il gémit, recule encore, percute une chaise ou une caisse ou un meuble quelconque, perd l'équilibre, et s'effondre. Sa tête frappe quelque chose de pointu et avant de sombrer, il est ébloui par un grand trait de lumière qui jaillit de la porte détruite.

 _Merde_.

* * *

14h30.

Soleil tremblant.

Il reprend lentement conscience. Il sent à nouveau son corps, allongé sur le sol de terre battue, et son esprit reprendre un peu de sa vigueur sans qu'il n'ait à fournir d'effort.

Il ouvre les yeux. Les referme, ébloui. Une intense lumière filtre au travers de ses paupières, et sa curiosité maladive reprend le dessus. Pourquoi n'est-il pas attaché, ficelé sur le dos d'un cheval en direction de Castelblanc pour se faire juger, pourquoi n'est-il pas enfermé, prisonnier, dévasté ?

Il ouvre les yeux. Bat des cils. Sa vision se précise, et à contre-jour devant le soleil qui illumine la pièce, une silhouette sombre se penche au-dessus de lui.

« C'est bon, t'es réveillé ? »

Il hésite à répondre sèchement que non, il continue de faire une petite sieste sur ce sol si agréable, mais encore une fois il se retient. Ce paladin ne lui fait pas peur, mais il ne lui inspire pas confiance. De toute façon, personne ne lui inspire plus confiance depuis bien des mois. La force de l'habitude.

« Allez, fais un effort et lève-toi Machin. J'vais pas foutre en l'air toute ma mana pour que mademoiselle retrouve toute sa forme. »

Le ton, sec et désintéressé, pas vraiment menaçant, l'intrigue suffisamment pour le sortir définitivement de sa torpeur. Il se redresse sur ses coudes, passe une main sur son visage et s'assied. Accroupi devant lui, le paladin de la Lumière croisé ce matin le fixe avec un air inexpressif.

« C'est bon, on a fini sa petite crise ? Allez, on se lève, on s'assied à ta table pourrie et on discute. Et vite, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Il hausse un sourcil sans comprendre. Comment… ? Est-ce que, par hasard… Un espoir surgit, diablement excitant. Et s'il n'était pas venu à cause de sa nature ? Et s'il n'était pas au courant ? Un sourire très léger étire ses lèvres desséchées.

« Vous m'avez soigné. Vous avez utilisé de votre mana pour soigner mon œil et me réanimer. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Il constate, c'est tout, et une étrange sensation enflamme ses entrailles. Figé depuis trop longtemps par l'indifférence générale et contagieuse, pris dans les anciennes glaces du mépris, de la peur, de la solitude, son cœur a un petit mouvement étrange. _Il bat_. _Il se bat. Pour renaître. Pour revivre. Reprendre des forces. Reprendre une activité qu'il avait abandonnée._

Comme un feu brûlant, dévorant tout sur son passage, redonnant vie et vigueur à des émotions autrefois mortes, une sorte de reconnaissance sourde pour cet homme qui ne l'a pas encore rejeté prend possession de son esprit.

Il ne le remerciera pas tout de suite.

Pour l'instant, il essaye de se lever, et sa tête tourne. Le paladin, toujours indifférent, s'est déjà assis à sa table de travail et regarde par la porte ouverte (ou plutôt défoncée) en attendant qu'il le rejoigne.

Finalement, il parvient à se mettre debout, et va lentement s'installer en face du paladin qui se tourne vers lui.

« Alors, c'est Balthazar, Octavius, Barnabé Lennon ton blaze ? Wow, trop long. Je vais t'appeler Bob, c'est plus court et puis c'est rigolo.

\- Excusez-moi, paladin, mais pour autant que je me souvienne nous n'avons pas gardé les porcs ensemble. Vous pouvez m'appeler Balthazar, aussi, comme tout le monde. Et est-ce que je pourrai savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? Je ne connais même pas votre nom. Avant de me donner des surnoms stupides, il serait de bon goût que vous vous présentassiez, il me semble. D'autant plus que vous avez littéralement explosé ma porte, j'aimerais savoir à qui je dois m'adresser pour faire rembourser ces dommages.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, réplique le paladin. Ta porte, elle valait pas dix kopecks. D'ailleurs, dans 2h tu t'en battras tellement les couilles que tu l'oublieras complètement.

\- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas. Et vous pourriez arrêter de me tutoyer ? On se connait pas !

\- Calme-toi ! Je m'appelle Théo Silverberg, je suis paladin de la Lumière. Et j'ai une proposition pour toi. »

* * *

16h.

Soleil confiant.

Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils parlent autour de la table branlante. Cela fait à peine plus d'une heure, et Balthazar a l'impression de connaître cet homme depuis des années. Certes, il n'est pas difficile à cerner (c'est un homme entier, assez basique quoique parfois surprenant), mais plus il lui parle, et plus il a l'impression qu'un lien puissant les attire, et les renforce mutuellement. Comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que cela, que la rencontre de cet être si différent pour ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui les entoure, pour ressentir la vie autour d'eux, pour _vivre_.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que Théo a proposé à Balthazar de l'accompagner pour former un groupe d'aventuriers comme certains paladins décident de faire, choisissant son nom au hasard parmi une liste d'anciens élèves de la Tour des Mages.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que Balthazar hésite à accepter, et que de fil en aiguille il en est venu à se confier plus ou moins. Son renvoi de la Tour Rouge à 18 ans, violent, soudain, désespérant. Son errance à la poursuite de la liberté pendant plusieurs semaines. Sa capture et son emprisonnement par l'église du Feu, et sa semi-libération, cette détention partielle et assignation à résidence dans ce village haineux qui le méprise pour son activité magique, à qui il fait peur sans le vouloir.

En évoquant son histoire à ce paladin, qui ne semble pas relever les trous béants de son récit (il n'est pas fou, il se rend bien compte qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à parler du démon qui l'habite), il comprend que cet homme fait preuve, malgré les apparences, d'une tolérance surprenante, quoique relative.

Finalement, mage ou pas, hérésie ou pas, il semble bien que ce Théo Silverberg se batte royalement les couilles des potentielles casseroles traînées par les personnes qu'il rencontre. Du moment qu'elles ne s'attaquent pas à lui, qu'elles restent à leur place, qu'elles font bien leur boulot… Pas de souci. Mais au moindre débordement, sa confiance est perdue. En même temps que votre vie.

Un silence s'installe. Balthazar n'a pas cessé de sourire, émerveillé par la confiance qui lui est accordée : une personne lui parle ! Le regarde, l'écoute ! C'est fantastique. Et il prend sa décision : tant pis pour les lois de l'église du Feu. Tant pis pour les potentielles poursuites. Le Cratère est assez grand pour pouvoir vivre des aventures loin de la juridiction de ses pires ennemis.

« Ecoutez, Théo, c'est d'accord. Je veux bien vous accompagner. Le temps de préparer mes bagages, et je suis à vous.

\- Ça fait 3 fois que je te dis de me tutoyer, Machin. La prochaine, c'est mon pied dans ton cul, pigé ? »

* * *

18h.

Soleil couchant.

Il a mis un peu de temps à mettre ses affaires en ordre. Retrouver au fond d'une énorme caisse en bois sa chère robe ignifugée, essayer tant bien que mal de lui redonner son éclat d'autre fois. Classer les papiers qu'il veut emporter, et les autres. Ranger ses herbes, ses potions dans des fioles étanches. Tenter un sort de rapetissement pour tout mettre dans sa besace, échouer. Décider de laisser l'inutile derrière lui. Marquer la rupture.

Il n'a accordé aucune attention aux villageois qui passaient devant sa bicoque en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant et prudent à l'intérieur, intrigués par ce mouvement et la présence d'un cheval devant cette masure habituellement silencieuse. Non, aujourd'hui il s'en fout. Il est au-dessous de leurs préoccupations quotidiennes, de leurs peurs, de leurs injures et de leurs dénonciations. Il les méprise, non, mieux : il les oublie. Dans son esprit, ils ne sont déjà qu'un souvenir prématurément vieilli, mélangé à d'autres, oublié, perdu.

Finalement, il est prêt. Théo, qui a attendu 2 heures en râlant, soupire une énième fois quand il s'écrie :

« Attends, attends, j'ai encore un truc à faire ! »

D'un geste violent, il renverse la table désormais vide à terre, lance sur elle tout ce qu'il laisse derrière lui : papiers, vêtements usés, paille de sa maigre couche, fioles qui laissent échapper des liquides colorés, ustensiles trop pesants. Pris d'une exaltation nouvelle, il tend les bras vers cet amoncellement varié.

Une flamme puissante jaillit de ses mains et s'attaque brutalement à sa cible. Il éclate de rire, et alors qu'une fumée épaisse commence à s'échapper de sa maison, il en sort en courant. Dehors, Théo écarquille les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu branles ? T'es complètement dingue !

\- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! »

Il rit encore, il ne peut plus s'arrêter. D'un geste magnifique, il fait apparaître devant lui son cheval, Brasier, qu'il flatte doucement avant de monter sur son dos. Alors que la lumière du jour commence à descendre, se préparant à un très long coucher d'été, il resplendit d'un feu intérieur qui illumine son regard. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à la bicoque qui s'enflamme, donne un coup de talon à Brasier et part au galop à travers le village qu'il hait.

Suivi par un Théo blasé, il arrête vivement son cheval sur la place du puit à larges bords, autour duquel quelques femmes s'activent, des enfants jouent et des hommes revenant des champs se reposent. A son arrivée, les conversations et les jeux s'arrêtent. Tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Un des hommes, grand, fort, musclé, se lève et s'écrie :

« Tu essayes de t'échapper, maudit ? Retourne dans ton trou, où je… »

Derrière Balthazar, une voix interrompt le paysan :

« Ferme-la, péquenot. Vas niquer tes chèvres, et laisse passer les aventuriers. Sinon c'est mon épée dans ton corps, et tout de suite. Pigé ? »

Balthazar éclate de rire.

« Allez, sans rancune, les gars. Vous êtes tous de belles enflures, mais je m'en branle complètement ! Restez dans vos taudis, appelez les soldats du Feu, maudissez-moi ! Vous me ferez plaisir ! Dans six mois, je reviendrai vous sauver de l'attaque du dragon Salvenien, qui ne manquera pas de venir détruire 2 ou 3 maisons, comme chaque année, et vous me remercierez. Ça sera ma meilleure vengeance. Vivez, grandissez, faites l'amour, vieillissez, mourez ! Et toujours dans la bonne humeur qui vous caractérise ! Allez. Salut à tous. »

Et dans une gerbe de flammes spectaculaire qu'il lance vers le ciel, couvrant la place de sa lumière rouge, terrorisant les villageois, il lance à nouveau son cheval au galop, adressant comme dernier souvenir à ses harceleurs un doigt d'honneur magnifique.

Dans une heure, l'élite des soldats de l'Eglise du Feu sera à leurs trousses. Tant pis. Ils ont beaucoup d'avance, et une confiance en eux qui pourrait déplacer des montagnes.

Au loin, dans leur dos, une épaisse fumée monte vers le ciel qui s'obscurcit. Bob emporte avec lui la lumière, et les ténèbres du brasier qu'il a allumé sur les cendres de son passé se mêleront au cœur des villageois.

* * *

 **Ah, enfin fini ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à conclure, mais je voulais vraiment publier ce texte avant la fin du mois de mars (pile à l'heure ahah). J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce style que je tente, de cette vision de la rencontre entre Théo et Bob.**

 **Ah, et question : je pense faire 2-3 autres textes dans la continuité de celui-ci, en formes d'OS et toujours en expérimentant des styles différents : sur la rencontre avec Grunlek, avec Shin, la découverte du démon de Bob, leur première mission… Est-ce que je les publie dans la continuité de ce texte, ou séparément ? Sachant que ce sera des styles très différents, a priori, mais que ce sera en gros la suite… J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! ^^**

 **Beusous, et à la revoyure ! :)**


	2. et Lux terrae

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà ENFIN la suite de** _ **Fiat Lux.**_ **Nouveau genre pour ce chapitre / OS, qui va porter sur la suite de la formation du groupe des Aventuriers. Ce n'est pas une suite directe, et ce n'est vraiment pas dans le même style (normalement) que le chapitre précédent, mais en fait c'est une suite parce que c'est les mêmes personnages avec la même histoire et tout et… M'enfin bref, vous m'avez comprise. C'est un chapitre sous la forme d'un OS, voilà.**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

C'est drôle, quand on y pense. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver à leurs côtés un jour. Jamais je n'aurais même pu croire quiconque m'aurait raconté cette histoire, même une personne digne de confiance, même le plus proche de mes proches.

Ils sont arrivés sans prévenir, presque sans bruit, en catimini. Oh, pas en toute discrétion, ça non. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que… Bref. Il est temps de mettre tout cela par écrit. Il est temps de coucher, de figer, d'enterrer ces souvenirs pour les faire paraître au grand jour, pour leur donner un éclat nouveau, pour les faire naître à la lumière. Il est temps de rajeunir.

A l'époque, je parcourais déjà les routes comme aventurier. J'avais quitté ma maison, mes origines et ma famille pour des raisons qui me regardent, et, refusant le poids d'une charge politique que mes épaules n'étaient ni capables ni dignes de porter, je louais ma force au plus offrant. J'avais déjà côtoyé pas mal de monde, dans mes aventures. Associé à d'autres aventuriers très différents (plus ou moins orthodoxes, plus ou moins humains, plus ou moins sympathiques et plus ou moins fous), j'avais parcouru des miles et des miles pour combattre des dragons, sauver des hommes et rassurer des femmes. J'avais côtoyé pas mal de monde, mais aucune de ces personnes n'avait réussi l'exploit de me retenir, de me fixer. Oh, il y avait bien eu cette elfe si blonde et si belle, qui… Passons. C'était une histoire inutile, sans lendemain et au fond, sans saveur.

A l'époque, donc, j'errais dans les royaumes elfiques et humains du Cratère à la recherche de travaux pouvant m'apporter subsistance et fortune. J'étais grandement avantagé par l'usage de mon bras mécanique, renfermant déjà des secrets technologiques et magiques nains qui me faisaient petit à petit connaître sous le nom du Golem. Nom dérisoire, qui me suivait depuis ma fuite du royaume nain et que mon bras criait à la terre entière. Tant pis : je ne souhaitais pas non plus particulièrement l'anonymat, simplement la tranquillité et la liberté.

Bref, passons. Vous avez probablement lu la première partie de ce récit, vous connaissez donc les tenants et aboutissants de ma jeunesse. Cette introduction ne sert qu'à me rappeler à votre bon souvenir et à présenter le contexte. Venons-en au fait : ma rencontre avec les aventuriers qui ont réellement fait ma renommée dans ces contrées.

A ce moment-là, je venais de finir une mission dans les royaumes humains, qui m'avait mené au fond de forêts ancestrales et terrifiantes pour affronter un loup-garou qui menaçait tout un village. J'étais accompagné, pour cela, d'un Elfe taciturne et d'un membre de la guilde des Voleurs… Qui ne manqua pas de partir avec notre prime, sans nous prévenir. Evidemment. L'Elfe partit à sa poursuite pour venger son honneur et retrouver son argent, mais je ne voulus pas l'accompagner. Dans cette quête, seul ce Voleur malin m'avait paru sympathique, je ne me pensais pas capable de courir après mon argent accompagné seulement d'un Elfe, grognon de surcroît. Mes lecteurs s'étonneront peut-être, mais c'était encore l'époque des querelles entre Nains et Elfes, que la Paix Durable n'avait pas encore enterrées. J'avais donc laissé mon Elfe s'enquérir de sa, pardon de _notre_ prime, et lassé des aventures de groupe qui divisaient les récompenses et installaient la plupart du temps une ambiance de conflit qui me tapait sur les nerfs, je me mis en recherche d'une mission que je pouvais accomplir seul.

Sur les murs d'une ville humaine accueillante, je trouvai placardée cette annonce :

 _« Villg. ch. avent. protec. dragon attaq. annuel. avant 3 juil. Villg. Ignisira lès Corbéni. Tte. aide bienvn. Rec. a neg. »_

Traduisez : _Villageois cherchent un ou des aventuriers pour les protéger contre l'attaque annuelle d'un dragon, a priori avant le 3 juillet prochain. S'adresser au village d'Ignisira, situé près de la ville de Corbéni. Toute aide est la bienvenue récompense à négocier._

C'était parfait. A priori, vu les traces de doigts qui maculaient l'affichette, on pouvait supposer que bon nombre d'hommes avaient décidé d'aller aider ce village. Ainsi, un travail de groupe, mais un groupe réuni le temps d'un combat. Détruire ce dragon ensemble, et se quitter sans connaître nos noms. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin nous étions fin juin. J'espérais simplement que ce village n'était pas trop pouilleux, et que la récompense serait suffisante pour me faire vivre une semaine sans rien faire. J'avais définitivement besoin d'une semaine de vacances.

Je me dirigeai donc vers Corbéni, qui était à quelques heures de marche de la ville où j'avais trouvé l'affiche. Sur mon chemin, je croisai deux hommes qui revenaient de cette cité, et me dirent qu'Ignisira se trouvait un peu à l'Ouest de Corbéni… Tout en me déconseillant fortement de m'y rendre. Ils refusèrent de me dire pourquoi et parurent terrorisés lorsque je leur posai plus de questions. J'étais très intrigué par ces manières et commençai à me demander si le principal problème de ce village était vraiment le dragon.

J'eus la réponse à ma question en passant un petit pont en avant du village. Là, un groupe disparate d'hommes et de femmes, des aventuriers de toute évidence, discutait avec de grands gestes et de grands éclats de voix. Ils paraissaient en colère. Je m'adressai à eux :

« Holà, amis ! Suis-je bien dans la direction du village d'Ignisira ?

\- Vous venez pour cette histoire de dragon ? me répondit un guerrier barbare. C'est pas la peine, Nain. Tous autant que nous sommes, nous étions venus ici aussi, attirés par cette quête, mais nous avons été refoulés à l'entrée du village par deux autres hommes à moitié fous, qui nous ont interdit l'entrée de l'endroit. Le plus bavard d'entre eux clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était seul capable de défaire le dragon et qu'il refusait l'aide de quiconque, à cause d'une histoire de vengeance par rapport à ce village, ou de dette, je ne sais plus. Dans tous les cas, il nous a repoussés si violemment qu'il est hors de question que nous retournions là-bas. Mon frère Emil a failli perdre un bras à cause d'une gerbe de flammes qu'il nous a lancée quand nous avons voulu forcer le passage. Complètement dingue !

\- Et l'autre, un chevalier, a failli nous empaler avec sa lance ! En nous insultant de tous les noms, continua une aventurière de quelques vingt ans. Il est hors de question que nous insistions. Si les villageois veulent se débrouiller avec ces deux zinzins, tant pis pour eux. Je refuse de croire qu'à eux deux ils soient capables de tuer le dragon Salvenien, dont on m'a dit le plus grand mal. »

Vous comprenez bien, chers lecteurs, que cette histoire m'intrigua. Quel mage pouvait être assez fou pour vouloir affronter un dragon seul, accompagné seulement d'un chevalier, tout fort qu'il fût ? Poussé par la curiosité et par l'appât du gain (je manquais cruellement de ressources financières), je continuai mon chemin malgré les avertissements des autres aventuriers.

Je n'avais pas encore atteint le village d'Ignisira et déjà j'entendais les cris d'une dispute vive entre quelques hommes. Je m'approchai de la palissade de bois qui encerclait le village, bien dérisoire, et à l'entrée, je vis deux hommes juchés sur leur cheval : un paladin de la Lumière, de toute évidence, et un mage monté sur un destrier qui semblait de feu. Tous deux criaient sur quelques paysans dont les gémissements suintaient de peur. Je pus en capter quelques bribes, le tout ressemblait à ceci :

« Nous nous excusons, vous dis-je ! Prenez tout, prenez ma maison, mes champs, mes récoltes, ma femme si vous le voulez ! Prenez ce que vous voulez mais laissez-nous des aventuriers pour sauver nos vies !

\- Il n'en est pas question, je te dis ! C'est moi qui vous sauverai et personne d'autre ! Je ne laisserai à personne le goût de ma vengeance !

\- Et pis si vous voulez vivre, fuyez, espèces d'imbéciles ! Nous, on fait notre taf d'aventuriers, c'est tout ! Et on veut juste pas partager la prime.

\- Tu rigoles ! La prime, je m'en moque complètement ! Je veux juste voir de la reconnaissance dans leur regard !

\- Parfait, tu me donneras ta part !

\- Nous vous en supplions ! Nous doublerons vos parts respectives si vous acceptez l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Oui, vous rendez-vous compte qu'à vous deux vous êtes incapables de faire face à ce dragon ?

\- Il est terrifiant !

\- Immense !

\- Avide !

\- Il vous tuera tous les deux avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de terminer votre phrase !

\- Et il nous tuera nous !

\- Arrêtez de mentir, lança superbement le mage. Le dragon Salvenien n'a rien d'un tueur de femmes et d'enfants ! Il vient ici tous les ans et il n'a jamais rasé le village ! Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est croquer l'un d'entre vous et brûler vos récoltes. Quand je vivais ici, il me faisait moins peur que votre haine et votre mépris ! Alors taisez-vous, et laissez-nous faire. Nous sommes ici pour vous sauver définitivement, et nous le ferons, et vous me, enfin vous nous paierez et vos femmes nous remercieront chaudement, et vos enfants nous embrasseront ! Cessez de pleurer sur votre dignité perdue, elle n'a jamais existé ! Et laissez travailler les aventuriers. »

Je failli éclater de rire devant la grandiloquence et la vanité de ce mage précieux, et décidai de me manifester. Après tout, quoiqu'il se soit passé entre les villageois et ce mage, ils avaient raison : une troisième paire de bras ne serait pas de trop pour venir à bout d'un dragon, tout classique qu'il fût.

Je hélai le paladin qui se tourna vers moi et essayai de la jouer fine :

« Holà, chevalier ! On m'a dit que vous cherchiez des aventuriers pour tuer un dragon.

\- Encore un qui a lu l'annonce, soupira le mage. Théo, tu peux le dégager s'il-te-plaît ? C'était moi la dernière fois.

\- T'es tellement casse-couilles, grogna le dénommé Théo qui se tourna vers moi. Heu, désolé mais finalement on n'a besoin de rien. On va se débrouiller à nous deux. »

Je haussai un sourcil :

« A deux pour dérouiller un dragon ? Vous êtes bien prétentieux. Avez-vous la moindre idée des dégâts que peut faire ce genre de créature, si on l'attaque ? Nous ne serions pas trop de trois.

\- Tu vois ? Je te le disais. Tout le monde sait qu'il faut être nombreux pour buter un dragon. Toi et tes idées de merde…

\- C'est parce qu'ils ont tous peur ! Mais je suis un pyromancien, je ne crains pas les flammes des dragons, répondit le mage à son comparse.

\- Il n'y a pas que leurs flammes, vous savez, intervins-je à nouveau. Leurs dents sont acérées, leur souffle seul peut vous asphyxier et leurs griffes sont en général de votre taille.

\- Eh bien… On se débrouillera ! répliqua le mage d'un ton moins sûr.

\- Avez-vous au moins déjà combattu un dragon, demandai-je assez sceptique ? »

Celui qui s'appelait Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Jamais. Et ce débile de Bob pense qu'on pourra l'avoir à nous deux juste parce qu'il est pyromage. Crétin. Cela dit, si on le choppe tous seuls on aura une plus jolie récompense.

\- Je te permets par de m'insulter ! glapit Bob. Et ensuite, c'est logique qu'un mage du feu s'en prenne à un dragon ! J'ai une robe ignifugée, il ne pourra pas me faire grand-mal.

\- Comme l'a dit le nain, les dragons ne font pas que cracher du feu.

\- Et votre raisonnement n'est pas si juste, continuai-je. Peut-être qu'il ne pourra pas vous atteindre, mais vos attaques ne lui feront rien. Un dragon n'a aucune raison de craindre les flammes d'un mage, toutes magiques soient-elles. »

Ma remarque surprit le mage qui ne répondit pas tout de suite. De toute évidence, j'avais trouvé la faille de son raisonnement.

« C'est vrai, ça ! répondit le paladin en se tournant vers son compagnon. Si t'es inutile, ça veut dire que pour de vrai je vais l'attaquer tout seul ton dragon ! Et c'est hors de question !

\- Si je puis me permettre, commença un des villageois que nous avions oublié…

\- Toi, ta gueule ! rugirent les deux aventuriers d'une même voix. »

Je commençai d'esquisser un sourire vainqueur. A moi la récompense.

« Ecoutez, aventuriers. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà affronté une de ces créatures, j'en ai donc un peu plus l'habitude que vous. Si vous le souhaitez, je vais vous accompagner dans cette quête, prendre ma part de la récompense et vous laisser la gloire et l'honneur du sauvetage du village. Ce n'est pas la renommée que je recherche, après tout. »

Et c'était vrai. A l'époque, il m'importait peu d'être reconnu pour mes hauts faits, je souhaitais simplement vivre de mes aventures et de ma liberté, bien que la solitude commençât à me peser un peu.

« Vendu, clama ledit Théo. Et, se tournant vers le villageois, il dit : Vous pouvez le constater, nous avons désormais l'aide d'un aventurier supplémentaire. Le tarif passe de 50 pièces d'or chacun à 100. Et vous pouvez en rajouter 100 pour le seigneur Nain, ce qui fait 300 pièces d'or sonnantes et trébuchantes à trouver d'ici la fin de la soirée. Je vous conseille de vous bouger les fesses pour rassembler l'argent, nous n'aurons pas la patience d'attendre une fois le dragon défait. »

Les villageois pâlirent un peu plus mais n'osèrent pas protester. Je trouvai ce paladin bien avide et prétentieux, mais son ton incisif me fit sourire. Cent pièces d'or, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me tournai alors vers le mage de feu qui paraissait vexé.

« Pardonnez-moi, messire, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cet argent. Une fois la récompense empochée, je disparaitrai et vous ne me verrez plus.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas contre vous, soupira-t-il. Evidemment, vous m'avez même l'air plutôt sympathique. Mais c'est cet imbécile de paladin qui me casse les… Que je trouve particulièrement pénible, à vrai dire. Il est tellement borné ! »

Je n'osais rien répondre, mais ma moue dubitative devait être assez expressive : il eut une petite grimace amusée.

« Bon, j'avoue, je suis moi-même horriblement têtu, d'où le caractère explosif de notre duo. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je me présente, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, pyromancien. Mais appelez-moi Bob, c'est quand même plus pratique. Et voici Théo Silverberg, paladin de la Lumière de l'ordre des Inquisiteurs. Nous sommes aventuriers, évidemment. Et vous, sous quel nom êtes-vous connu, seigneur Nain ?

\- Enchanté, Bob. Je m'appelle Grunlek Von Krayn. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Grunlek.

\- Von Krayn, Von Krayn… Ce nom me dit quelque chose, ne faites-vous pas partie de la noblesse naine ? Si je ne suis pas trop indiscret…

\- Vous l'êtes, seigneur mage. »

Ma réponse était plus froide que ce que j'avais voulu, mais tant pis. Il m'était à ce moment-là particulièrement pénible de penser à mes origines et je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler avec un inconnu, si sympathique qu'il fut.

Un peu ennuyé, le mage ne sut pas quoi répondre et pour se donner une contenance, se tourna vers son compagnon (présentement occupé avec son cheval) pour me présenter.

« Eh Théo, amène-toi ! Viens que je te présente à notre collègue !

\- Ouais ouais, j'arrive… Oh putain ! »

Nous nous retournâmes au juron du paladin, et un cri de surprise jaillit à côté de moi. A à peine une ou deux centaines de mètres de nous s'était posé un grand dragon. Ses ailes repliées frémissaient alors que sa mâchoire puissante déchiquetait la carcasse encore chaude d'une vache. Entre deux bouchées, il se léchait complaisamment les babines, et sa langue faisait la taille du paladin.

Je déglutis. J'avais déjà affronté un dragon de cette envergure, une race de taille moyenne mais assez coriace, il fallait le reconnaître. Je compris la peur des villageois : ces dragons ne s'attaquaient aux humains qu'en se sentant menacés, mais alors ils pouvaient se révéler vraiment féroces. La tâche n'était pas facile, mais réalisable. Il allait nous falloir beaucoup de coordination et de ruse…

Je déglutis à nouveau. La ruse et la coordination n'avaient pas l'air d'être le fort de mes collègues. Tant pis, il fallait faire avec.

« Il ne nous a pas remarqués, marmonnai-je à l'intention de Bob et Théo. C'est une chance ! Mais méfiez-vous, il peut être particulièrement cruel…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on fonce dans le tas ? répondit le paladin, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Certes non, Théo, c'est la pire idée du monde. Nous devons essayer de l'encercler tout d'abord, et neutraliser ses ailes pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole, c'est le seul moyen. Par chance, il est occupé à vider sa vache.

\- Justement, c'est le bon moment pour l'attaquer directement ! Après on ne pourra plus !

\- Pour la dernière fois, c'est non ! Ce genre d'animal ne s'attaque pas de front ! Je ne sais pas si vous en avez l'habitude, maître paladin, mais pour une fois il va falloir utiliser votre tête avant votre épée.

\- Il a pas l'habitude, murmura alors le mage.

\- Oh, toi…

\- Taisez-vous ! »

J'en avait déjà assez de leurs disputes. Heureusement, le dragon ne nous avait pas encore entendus. Cependant, il avait presque fini son repas ensanglanté, et nous n'avions toujours pas bougé. Il fallait faire vite.

« Ecoutez, voilà ce que je propose. Nous nous approchons de lui le plus silencieusement possible, chacun d'un côté. Maître mage, si vous le voulez bien, l'idéal serait que vous soyez plus ou moins face à lui. Vos flammes ne peuvent pas attaquer ses écailles, mais ses yeux leur sont vulnérables. Essayez d'attirer son attention et dès qu'il a tourné la tête vers vous, brûlez-lui les yeux. Ça devrait l'occuper assez pour nous permettre d'arriver derrière lui et le priver de ses ailes. A partir de là, il suffira d'éviter ses jets de flammes pour le mettre à terre.

\- Il suffira… Evidemment.

\- Et c'est donc sur moi que repose tout votre plan, Grunlek…

\- Vous avez une meilleure idée ?

\- Non. Alors on y va.

\- Je t'ai demandé ton avis, la masse de muscles ?

\- Je vous en supplie, arrêtez de vous chercher pour un rien, messieurs… »

Bob soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils se turent. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne trouvais pas d'autre solution au problème qui nous était posé. Mon plan était bancal, mais avec beaucoup de chance et de la coordination… Ça pouvait passer. Ça devait passer.

Contre toute attente… cela passa. Avec une chance inouïe, Balthazar avait dirigé un jet de flammes fort puissant vers les pupilles incandescentes de la bête. Celle-ci se tordait de douleur et nous fonçâmes sur elle, le paladin et moi. Quelques coups d'épée et de dents furent échangés, avec une fureur indescriptible. Ma taille m'était un avantage indéniable comparée à celle de mes deux comparses. Ceux-ci s'employaient à occuper la bête et la harcelaient à droite et à gauche j'en profitai pour me glisser sous ses ailes. Deux flèches d'arbalètes tirées à bout portant dans son ventre le couchèrent définitivement. Encore quelques coups et c'en était fini du fameux dragon Salvenien.

Mes compagnons et moi nous jetâmes un regard surpris. La bataille avait été étonnamment rapide. Nous avions certes subi quelques dommages (j'avais pris, si mon souvenir est bon, un jet de flamme qui m'avait brûlé la moitié du visage et le paladin avait manqué cuire dans son armure lourde) mais Théo se chargea de soigner les blessures les plus graves. Encore essoufflés et contusionnés, nous nous présentâmes fièrement à la porte du village sain et sauf. L'ambiance y était étrangement pesante : un malaise palpable s'installa quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte du maire local. Celui-ci semblait terrorisé quand il sortit de chez lui. Autour de nous, l'étrange escorte paysanne qui nous avait suivis silencieusement depuis la grande porte s'écarta, nous laissant seuls face à un homme large, aux mains immenses faites pour travailler la terre.

« Vous… c'est bon ? Vous l'avez tué ? »

Théo s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fut interrompu par Balthazar.

« Oui, mon grand, tué ! Défait, abattu, définitivement dispersé aux quatre vents ! Son cadavre gît encore là-bas, les corbeaux ont commencé à s'en charger. »

Le silence retomba. De toute évidence, le mage s'attendait à ce que son petit discours fasse plus d'effet.

« Et alors ? Pas d'acclamation ? Pas de remerciements éplorés ? Pas d'applaudissements, pas de soulagement ? rugit-il. »

Certains villageois tapèrent mollement dans leurs mains.

« Vous êtes vraiment veules, siffla Balthazar. Pour rien au monde vous ne nous remercieriez, pas vrai ? Pour rien au monde vous ne vous abaisseriez à remercier l'hérésie que vous avez séquestrée pendant des années, pas même alors qu'elle vient de vous sauver la vie. Vous me dégoutez.

\- Allez, Bob, ça suffit. On s'en balance, de leur gratitude, c'est que des pécores. Prenons la récompense et filons. »

J'étais assez d'accord avec Théo. Le maire aussi, de toute évidence.

« Voilà votre argent. 300 pièces d'or, comme convenu. Au revoir. Et… merci. »

Il nous tendit une bourse bien fournie à contre-cœur. Théo la prit, la soupesa d'un air connaisseur, prit un air satisfait et la mit précautionneusement dans une des sacoches que portait son cheval. Balthazar semblait contenir une colère particulièrement ardente. Craignant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, je lui pris le bras et lui dis :

« Partons, Balthazar. Je ne sais pas ce que ces villageois vous ont fait, mais ils ne valent pas la peine de votre fureur. Ne leur montrez pas que vous êtes aussi mauvais qu'ils se l'imaginent. »

Surpris, il tourna son regard vers moi. J'y lu plus de détresse et de douleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Il soupira.

« Vous avez probablement raison, maître Nain. Merci. »

Toujours grandiloquent, il se redressa fièrement et s'adressa une dernière fois à la population :

« Vous avez entendu ? Je suis bien trop au-dessus de vous. Ignorez-moi, ignorez votre sauveur, allez ! Au fond de vous, vous saurez toujours que vous devez votre vie et vos ressources à un homme, oui, un homme ! que vous détestez. Et j'espère que ça vous bouffera encore longtemps. »

Faussement pétri d'une dignité qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de laisser paraître, il m'invita à monter sur son cheval. Celui-ci était froid malgré les flammes qui le formaient : j'acceptai. Il me hissa derrière lui et nous partîmes sous le silence toujours pesant d'une petite foule hostile et inquiète.

* * *

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une petite auberge de Corbéni pour fêter notre victoire. Théo nous distribua notre argent, qui commença à se changer en ripaille et en bière. Je m'amusais beaucoup aux côtés de Balthazar, que j'appelais désormais Bob, et Théo. Malgré ses apparences froides et distantes, celui-ci était de très bonne compagnie quand l'alcool se mettait à couler.

Alors que Théo s'était un peu éloigné pour dire des mots doux à une serveuse fort accorte, je me penchais vers Bob,

« Sans vouloir être indiscret, Bob… Il me semble que vous cachez un sombre secret, que même Théo n'a pas pu percer… je ne vous demande pas de me le livrer, évidemment. Mais… Vous avez dit aux villageois que vous étiez une… hérésie ? »

L'esprit déjà un peu embrumé, j'hésitais sur le choix de mes mots. Je voulais aborder cette question par mesure de sécurité : si le… secret de Balthazar ne me paraissait pas trop dangereux, je comptais passer quelques temps en compagnie de ces deux étranges aventuriers. Théo m'avait parlé de son ambition de former un groupe, et sa proposition avait fini par m'intéresser. Je les aimais bien, tous les deux.

Balthazar me répondit pensivement :

« Ah, vous avez remarqué ça… Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous en parler. Sachez seulement que j'ai été accusé, en partie à tort, d'être une créature hérétique lors de mes études de magie. Cela m'a coûté ma liberté pendant plusieurs mois, mais j'ai pu m'enfuir grâce à la protection de Théo et exercer une activité que j'adore. Vous avez dû deviner que je ne suis pas complètement… ce que je semble être. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez ma parole : la situation est sous contrôle. Je ne suis pas aussi dangereux qu'on le prétend. Je suis seulement… particulier. Et cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Ces explications vous conviennent-elles ?

\- Elles me conviennent, répondis-je en souriant. Bizarrement… je vous fais confiance. »

Alors, tout commença. Je m'intégrai, temporairement pensais-je, à cet étrange petit groupe. Nous partîmes à la découverte de nouveaux paysages et de nouvelles aventures, mais aussi de nouveaux compagnons. Théo avait pour ambition de recruter un quatrième membre pour compléter notre corporation et nous parla d'un archer non-humain dont il avait entendu parler aux abords des Forêts Arsiniennes.

Je suivis une nouvelle route.

* * *

 **Alors, oui, bon, je continue cette fiction seulement... un an après avoir posté le premier chapitre... Pour la régularité, je repasserai ! Avec un peu de chances, la suite arrivera avant l'an prochain (je prie très fort pour ça). N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu ! :D**


End file.
